


sugar and spice

by Vitexy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Choi Jongho, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Overstimulation, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitexy/pseuds/Vitexy
Summary: Wooyoung is supposed to come home early for his heat.Or: A random side story toa comprehensive guide to unrequited love
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 17
Kudos: 282





	sugar and spice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I liked them in my last story and idgaf. Does anyone ship this? I don't even care. I loved it lol 
> 
> This feels different from what I usually write (maybe because everyone is more or less happy?) I can't quite put my finger on it though, so apologies if it feels different reading this.

Jongho yanks open the drawer where he keeps his pants, digging through different pairs of jeans and slacks with a confused little noise emitting from the back of his throat. Theoretically, the sweater he’s looking for shouldn’t be in this drawer, but he can’t find it on one of the hangers where it should be, nor is it in the drawer where he keeps most of his shirts. Searching this drawer had been a last resort. Closing the drawer, the beta places his hands on his hips as he thinks about the last time he wore that particular sweater. Does he absolutely need it? No. But would it look good with his dark slacks? Yes. 

“Wooyoung,” he calls for his partner. 

“What?” the omega calls, his voice traveling through the apartment. From the direction and echo, Jongho figures Wooyoung must be in the bathroom. 

“Have you seen my sweater?” the beta asks as he treads out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. 

Wooyoung snorts at the question. “Well, which one?” he shoots back. 

Jongho rounds the corner to the bathroom, mouth open to reply, but he stops short when he sees Wooyoung standing in front of the mirror, fixing the part in his hair so his bangs frame his face perfectly. “That one,” the beta responds, leaning against the doorframe as he eyes the sweater Wooyoung is wearing. 

Wooyoung looks over to him, mouth going dry when he comes face to face with Jongho’s broad, bare chest. He ogles the beta openly, his eyes trailing slowly down his partner’s body, admittedly a little disappointed when he spies the dark pair of slacks Jongho is wearing. He thinks the beta would look much better naked. 

Jongho clears his throat, drawing the omega’s eyes back to his own, and he looks pointedly at the sweater the omega has wrapped himself in. Wooyoung glances down at himself, holding his arms up and out as he stares down at the cream colored sweater he’s wearing. It’s made of a soft cashmere, sleeves long enough that they nearly engulf the omega’s hands and the hem of it ends just below his crotch. 

“Oh, is this yours?” He feigns innocence. 

Rolling his eyes, Jongho reaches for the hem of the sweater, trying to pull it off of Wooyoung. The omega squeals, squeezing his elbows into his side and grabbing Jongho by the wrist to stop him. “What are you doing?” he demands. 

“Taking back my sweater,” Jongho answers simply. 

“Oh, come on, can’t you wear something else today?” Wooyoung whines, stubbornly fighting the beta. He shivers when his stomach is exposed to the cool air of their apartment. Despite the heater, the cold still seeps in from outside. 

“This goes with my outfit today,” Jongho argues. “And it’s mine anyways!” 

Wooyoung puffs his cheeks out in a pout, hands awkwardly reaching out to trace along Jongho’s well defined pecs as he keeps his elbows stubbornly tucked against his side. “Please?” he begs, widening his eyes and tilting his chin down. He’s doing his absolute best to look pathetic, but it’s not really working. 

“You have tons of sweaters. Wear one of yours,” Jongho suggests, struggling with the omega again. Wooyoung squeals, squirming against him as he fights to keep the sweater on. 

“It’s not about that,” Wooyoung whines. Jongho continues to pull on the sweater, hissing that it’s going to get stretched out if Wooyoung doesn’t stop. “Baby, please. It smells like you.”

Jongho finally stops, fingers still curled into the hem of his sweater, but he stares at Wooyoung speechlessly. Wooyoung pushes the sweater back down his stomach before moving his hands over Jongho’s. The beta inhales deeply, noting the sickly sweet smell emanating from Wooyoung. The omega’s scent has always been sweet, but it’s downright saccharine now. Jongho audibly gulps, finally releasing his hold on the sweater. 

Wooyoung’s cheeks flush a pretty pink color, and he looks down as he smooths his hands down the soft material of the sweater. “My heat is due tomorrow.” 

Right. The omega mentioned that earlier this week, but Jongho had completely blanked on it. He hadn’t realized it until just now either, the hint of the omega’s incoming heat clinging to his scent, but the beta almost missed it. 

“You’re going to work?” Jongho asks. 

“I should be fine for today.” Wooyoung waves off his concern. “And I’m going to come home early anyways. I just—” He picks at the sweater. “I’d like to wear this for today, so that I have your scent.” 

Jongho sucks in a sharp breath, reaching out to hold the omega by the hips. “Okay,” he agrees, fingers digging into Wooyoung’s hips. “I’m sorry. I totally forgot.” 

Wooyoung shakes his head and says, “Don’t worry about it. I know you’ve been busy at work, so I didn’t want to worry you with it.” 

“I can take time off,” Jongho offers, but Wooyoung waves the suggestion off. 

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine! I’ll be home long before you, and tomorrow is Saturday. You’ll be here to help me through the worst of it,” Wooyoung assures him when Jongho remains skeptical. He places his hands against the beta’s bare chest, licking his lips when his eyes briefly trail down to look at the expanse of skin there. Later, he tells himself. “Just let me keep this for today, please?” He lifts his shoulder to indicate the sweater, and Jongho dumbly nods his head in agreement. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Don’t worry about it. I’ll go find something else,” Jongho says, taking a step back as he jerks his thumb behind him. 

Wooyoung digs his teeth into his lip as he smiles, looking seductive as he takes a step forward to follow the beta. Wooyoung leans into Jongho’s space, arousal bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Then he parts his lips before catching the beta’s lips in a kiss. Jongho’s responds immediately, threading his fingers through the hair on the back of the omega’s head and tugging him closer, crushing their lips together. 

Wooyoung melts into his partner’s side, shivering and arching towards the beta. Honestly, he could spend the rest of their morning like this. Wooyoung would be delighted to. Maybe take Jongho’s pants off too—God, he kind of wants to see the beta’s dick now—but before they can go any farther, Jongho runs his tongue along Wooyoung’s bottom lip and then pulls away. 

The omega chases his mouth with a whine. He’s close to his heat. He would happily spend the whole day in bed with Jongho for some intense foreplay before his heat. So he tries to move closer, pressing up against Jongho’s bare chest and moving in for another kiss, but the beta pulls away, holding him back. “I’m going to be late,” he says. 

“Don’t say that,” Wooyoung whines. “It’s so _unsexy_.” 

“It’s work. Of course it’s unsexy,” Jongho laughs, dodging another one of Wooyoung’s kisses. “Later,” he promises, holding the omega at bay. Wooyoung sulks, puckering his lips to silently beg for one more kiss. Jongho only offers him a small peck that doesn’t satisfy Wooyoung in the least. “Tonight,” Jongho reassures him. “Just get through the work day, okay? I’ll meet you back here.” 

“Fine,” Wooyoung agrees because he knows Jongho is right. Jongho disappears down the hallway back to their shared bedroom because he still needs to find an appropriate shirt to wear. Wooyoung waits until he’s gone before he lifts the collar of the beta’s shirt over his nose, inhaling the beta’s warm, cinnamon scent. Just get through this work day, he chants in his head like a mantra. He can do it, especially with Jongho’s shirt draped over his shoulders. 

  
  
  
  


The plan is for Wooyoung to leave work around two so that he can be safely and happily home by three. He’d been busting his ass off the whole week to lighten his workload on Friday, and he’d gotten approval from the head of his department and everything. By the time he returns to his desk from lunch, he’s pretty much ready to go save for a few emails he needs to send off. Wooyoung is in a good mood all things considered. He feels so cozy in Jongho’s sweater, the beta’s scent enveloping him. 

He’s just packing up his belongings for the day, clearing his desk when his supervisor comes by with a stack of files. Wooyoung looks up when he comes by, a polite smile on his face as he tilts his head forward in acknowledgement. Except his supervisor dumps his pile on Wooyoung’s desk, startling the omega who stares at the mountain of paperwork in shock. 

“Wooyoung, I need you to help me do this,” his supervisor says. The omega just stares at the files in front of him which his boss takes as agreement. “Oh, thank God. I knew I could count on you. I’m sure you can get it done before you leave, and I really need this all done by the end of today, okay?” Wooyoung croaks, trying to protest because it’s already 1:55, and he’s supposed to leave at two. He doesn’t want to stay late for a whole host of reasons, including the fact that his heat is due to start soon, and the last thing he wants is to be caught outside of his home when it begins. That would be bad. 

“Excuse me, sir,” Wooyoung says, turning around in his seat to try and grab his boss’ attention. The man is already out of the office though, waving in gratitude to the omega. Stunned, Wooyoung turns back in his seat, eyeing the pile of files on his desk. He briefly glances around the office, trying to find someone else who might help him out because he really can’t be stuck here too late, but everyone else quickly averts their gaze, hunching over their computers. 

Huffing, Wooyoung’s eyes trail down the pile of work his boss just left for him, feeling the distinct urge to cry. Alright, fine, he’ll just have to get it done as soon as possible. 

As soon as possible means two hours past the normal time that he leaves. He feels awful and worn down by the time he leaves, pressing his phone to his forehead with an exasperated sigh as he leaves the office. He’d just sent along a text to Jongho. The beta would probably just be returning home by now, and he didn’t want the younger man to worry when Wooyoung isn’t there like the omega promised he would be. 

It’s fine now, though. Wooyoung is on his way home, and tomorrow is the start of the weekend. He’ll have the whole weekend with Jongho and then the next few days off from work to finish off his heat. He can look forward to that all now just as soon as he gets home. 

It’s already getting dark by the time he leaves the office, and Wooyoung snuggles into Jongho’s sweater to keep warm as he heads home. Despite the cool weather, Wooyoung feels quite warm under the collar, and his breathing is a bit heavier than usual. All signs of his impending heat. 

Groaning to himself, Wooyoung can’t help but bitterly bad mouth his boss within the safe space of his mind. If it weren’t for him, Wooyoung would be happily at home all cuddled up in his blankets with his heating pads to fight off the cramps and Jongho’s arms curled protectively around him. As it is, he turns his head down and rushes along, desperate to get home. 

Although it’s not exactly empty on the streets at this time the cooler weather definitely keeps people inside, and Wooyoung jolts when he runs into someone, bumping shoulders with a stranger. He stumbles back a couple of steps, eyeing the stranger. Normally Wooyoung might have yelled at the guy, taken him down a peg because what the hell? But he’s desperate to get home to Jongho, so he bows his head and apologizes before making a hasty escape. 

The stranger seizes him by the elbow though, pulling Wooyoung back when he tries to leave, and the omega cries out in shock. He whips around to face the stranger, his face portraying his confusion. “Can I help you?” the omega asks, tugging on his arm, but the stranger doesn’t let up. Through the crisp air, the scent of an alpha cuts through Wooyoung’s senses, and he tenses up. He experimentally pulls at his arm again, but the alpha’s grip only tightens. “Please, let me go,” Wooyoung requests as politely as he can manage. 

The alpha fingers dig into his elbow, Wooyoung wincing at the force, and draws the omega in closer. He makes a show of sniffing the omega out, and Wooyoung feels his blood run cold. “Are you in heat?” he asks in a gravelly voice. Wooyoung licks his lips, trying to think of something to say, but no words come to him. “You smell amazing. So sweet.” Wooyoung tries pulling away again, but the alpha holds him still. “I could help you.” 

“I have a mate,” Wooyoung finally snaps, struggling with the alpha. There’s no way this guy _can’t_ smell Jongho. He’s wearing the beta’s sweater after all. 

“Mate?” The alpha seems confused. “The only other thing I smell on you is a beta.” 

“That would be my mate,” Wooyoung clarifies. 

The alpha smiles at him like he finds the omega’s words cute. “Betas can’t mate with an omega, and, look, he’s not even around to help you out. Let me take care of you.” 

Wooyoung stills for a moment, staring into the alpha’s dark gaze, and he realizes just how much danger he might be in at that moment. His eyes dart around, looking for a witness or a bystander who might offer him some help, but this street is much less busy. Swallowing thickly, Wooyoung looks back at the alpha and abruptly begins struggling, twisting his arm to try and pull away from the alpha. 

“Hey,” the alpha says, trying to calm him down as Wooyoung squirms in his hold and fruitlessly tries to shove him off. “Don’t be like that. I can make it good for you. An omega in heat shouldn’t be alone.” 

Oh, what a casanova, Wooyoung thinks snidely. “I don’t need you to,” he declares, shoving the alpha off of him. He drops his phone in the process but can’t even bend down to pick it up before the alpha scrambles back to his feet, releasing a low growl at him. Wooyoung stumbles back a few steps, hackles rising at the alpha’s behavior. 

The man takes a step towards him. Wooyoung takes a step back, further away from his phone. Their eyes meet, and Wooyoung quickly realizes he needs to get out of here. Now. Abandoning his phone on the ground, Wooyoung takes off, running in the direction of his shared apartment with Jongho. If he could just make it there he would be safe. Problem is the apartment is still a few blocks away, and that’s a long time to try and outrun an alpha. 

Wooyoung turns his head over his shoulder to gauge how close the alpha is, heart pounding in his chest when he notes the man’s close proximity. Pushing himself harder, the omega quickly scans his surroundings. He won’t make it back to his apartment. He needs to find help or a place to hide. He hates this feeling. People talked about the thrill of the chase and how exhilarating it is. He had a few friends in the past who gushed about the delight of being wanted so desperately an alpha would resort to chasing down an omega. Wooyoung himself is familiar with the feeling. He still remembers that one soccer player in high school he danced around. Wooyoung found that chase enjoyable, but there is absolutely nothing he likes about this feeling. 

The omega spots a convenience store, only able to see a lone employee through the glass windows. He decides to take his chances, diving into the store and scrambling over the employee who cries out in shock when Wooyoung rushes up to her demanding a phone. 

“Please,” the omega begs. The omega employee covers her nose with her hands, eyeing Wooyoung manically. She blindly reaches for the phone as Wooyoung again pleads for help. Wooyoung has half a mind to just reach over the counter for the phone himself, but an alpha scent suddenly fills his nose, and he freezes. His eyes snap to the end of the convenience store where an alpha is staring at him in shock, a case of beer in his hand. 

Breaths coming in quick, Wooyoung ditches the phone and clambers for the door. The alpha from before is right there though, and Wooyoung pauses as his mind goes completely blank. He doesn’t know what to do anymore. There’s an alpha before him and an alpha behind him, and the only other person around is an omega who probably wouldn’t be able to do anything for him anyways. 

Whimpering, Wooyoung steps back from the door, eyes darting around the store in search of another escape. The alpha opens the door, eyes flashing dangerously as he steps into the store, a sly grin on his face. He has the omega cornered, and they both know it. When Wooyoung glances back at the employee, he sees her huddled down behind the counter, and a flare of anger travels through him before quickly subsiding. Honestly, he can’t blame her. She’s probably not paid enough nor did she ever receive any kind of training for this kind of thing. Still, Wooyoung can’t help but think that she could maybe call the police? Something—anything—to deter the alpha. 

He continues to step backwards as the alpha enters the store, holding himself up to his full height, posturing at Wooyoung who is less than impressed. Then he catches another musky scent and freezes when he remembers that there is a second alpha behind him. Biting his lip, the omega wonders if he can somehow use this to his advantage. Maybe if he can get the two alphas to start fighting with each other he could just slip out? 

“Little omega,” the alpha in front of him purrs. 

Trembling, Wooyoung ducks into one of the empty aisles, squeezing his eyes shut as he clutches at his hair. He wishes this is all just a bad dream. All he wants is to be home with Jongho. He just wants to spend his heat with his partner. Why did this have to happen? 

He’s pulled from his thoughts when he hears a scuffle at the end of his aisle. Lifting his head out of his hands, he turns to look behind him where the alpha with the beer case has stepped in between Wooyoung and his pursuer. The omega blinks, staring at the back of his savior, and he thinks that there may be hope. His savior is taller than his attacker. Perhaps someone is on his side after all. 

The smaller alpha attempts to move around him, growling in frustration when Wooyoung’s savior once again blocks his way. “Back off,” he warns the smaller alpha, holding a hand out to stop him. 

“I saw him first,” the aggressive alpha snarls. 

Wooyoung shivers at that sentence, suddenly scared again. The taller alpha glances back towards him, before he bends down to set his beer case on the floor. He straightens back up, blocking the entrance to the aisle. “He’s spoken for. Leave him alone.” 

“Says who?” Wooyoung winces at the blatant disregard, trying to sink into Jongho’s sweater. The spicy aroma of his partner’s scent brings him temporary relief, but it’s short lived when the alpha’s next words pierce through his thoughts. “You? He’s an omega in heat. I’m just offering my help.” 

“I don’t think he wants it,” the tall alpha replies slowly. “And he has a strong scent on him. He’s claimed.” 

“I don’t see a mating mark. Besides, it’s just a lowly beta scent. It doesn’t mean anything.” 

Wooyoung feels suddenly cold and stiff, limbs moving sluggishly as he crawls further away from the alphas. Jongho’s scent hangs off him. Wooyoung agees with his savior. It’s _clear_ that he’s taken, and yet the alpha’s words about it just being a beta scent scares him. How is that not enough to tell someone to back off? 

Another scuffle breaks out between the alphas, cut off by a distinct cry of pain that causes the employee to shout, and, in turn, Wooyoung yelps too, curling into himself. He hears the shorter alpha unload a bunch of curses before footsteps quickly scramble away with him along with his repugnant scent. Shocked, Wooyoung turns over, staring up at the alpha who came to his aid. The two of them make brief eye contact, Wooyoung still looking like a cornered animal, while the alpha quickly averts his gaze to his beer, bending down to pick it up. 

When he straightens back up, the alpha lifts the collar of his shirt over his nose and mouth, staying put in his spot as he watches Wooyoung. “Do you have someone that can come pick you up?” the alpha asks when Wooyoung remains mute. 

The omega backs further away from him, shaking his head frantically. “I—” he points towards the door of the convenience store. “I lost my phone out there while I was fighting with him.” 

The alpha looks over towards the front of the store before looking back at him. With a sigh, he reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out his own phone which he holds out to Wooyoung. The omega stays put, eyeing the alpha with some suspicion, so he gently tosses it to the omega, wincing when his phone audibly smacks against the ground. Then he turns his attention to the employee, going over to place his beer on the counter to pay as if nothing had just transpired. 

Wooyoung stares at him for a moment longer before he snatches the phone from the floor. He’s already running through Jongho’s number in his head, just about ready to burst into tears because he’s hot and uncomfortable and he’s on the cusp of his heat and all he wants is to be in his partner’s arm, but his train of thoughts screech to a halt when the alpha’s phone screen lights up, and he gets an eyeful of the alpha’s lockscreen. 

There’s nothing inherently wrong with the lockscreen, per se. It’s a picture of the alpha, winking at the camera, while someone—presumably his mate—kisses him all the cheek. All this to say this absolutely nothing wrong with the picture except for the fact that Wooyoung knows the person kissing the alpha’s cheek. He could recognize San’s stupid face anywhere. Which means…

“Did you call someone?” the alpha asks as he approaches Wooyoung again, stuffing his receipt in his pocket. 

Wooyoung opens his mouth but can’t form any words, staring at the alpha in front of him and wondering if any of this is real. “Are you Yunho?” he asks. He hasn't met San’s boyfriend yet. The beta promised to introduce them soon, but Wooyoung had delayed it in light of his oncoming heat. He’s heard so much about the alpha from his friend though. 

Yunho blinks at him, still holding the collar of his shirt over half his face and keeping a respectful distance from the omega. Wooyoung can see the alpha’s half-hard cock in his pants and feels bad about it. The alpha probably can’t help himself against Wooyoung’s scent, but he’s clearly trying his best. “How...do you know my name?” he asks cautiously. 

“I’m Wooyoung,” he introduces himself. “Um, San’s friend. I don’t know if he’s ever mentioned me before, but—”

“Oh.” The alpha relaxes a little now. “Yeah. He talks about you a lot.” He tilts his head to the side thoughtfully. “You’re...also dating a beta, I believe?” 

Wooyoung grins. “Yeah, I—oh shit,” he suddenly remembers the phone in his hand, bringing up the dial pad to call his boyfriend. He should really get a hold of Jongho. The beta is probably worried by now. “I didn’t expect to meet you like this,” he laughs nervously as the phone rings. What a first meeting: here he is, on the verge of his heat, being chased across town by an alpha. Still, Wooyoung can’t help but feel his already existent affection for Yunho grow. 

He’d liked the alpha ever since San first started dating him. He could tell just how happy his friend was with the alpha. Now, the omega can see why. 

“Who is this?” Jongho asks when he picks up the phone. 

Wooyoung tears his attention away from Yunho as he’s suddenly flooded with relief. “Jongho,” he croaks out, sniffling as he’s suddenly overwhelmed. Now that he finally feels safe, hearing the beta’s voice just makes him homesick. He _needs_ to be home. 

“Wooyoung? Where the hell are you?” 

“Something happened,” the omega explains in a watery voice. “I’m at the convenience store a few blocks away from home. The one next to the mattress store. Can you _please_ come get me?” 

“I’ll be right there,” Jongho assures him. Wooyoung can hear him puttering around in the background, probably grabbing his keys and coat, and he sighs. 

“Thanks,” he whispers before Jongho ends the call. 

Wooyoung hands the phone back to Yunho who quickly reaches out to take it before turning his head away, coughing into his shirt a couple of times. “Sorry,” the omega apologizes. “This...isn’t at all how I’d hoped to meet you.” 

“It’s no problem.” Yunho shrugs his shoulders. “It’s not like it’s your fault that this happened.” Groaning, Wooyoung presses his forehead into his knees, feeling thoroughly humiliated. If only his boss hadn’t dumped all his work on the omega. Wooyoung would have been safely at home by now. None of this would have happened. “I’m going to go stand outside. I’ll wait until your partner comes to get you, if that’s okay.” 

Wooyoung lifts his head up, nodding his head once before the alpha turns and heads out of the store, posting himself by the entrance just as he promised. Staring at the back of his head, Wooyoung can’t help but be happy for his friend. His joy for San only lasts for a moment before it’s interrupted by the beginning of a cramp. His abdomen clenches up painfully, and he groans, curling up into a tight ball. 

A few minutes pass like this, so Wooyoung doesn’t see when Jongho comes running down the street, stopping in front of Yunho who points towards the back of the convenience store to motion where Wooyoung is hiding. The omega only looks up when the chime of the door opening sounds through the little store. The omega is initially on edge, eyes watching the end of the aisle warily until a familiar figure appears. Wooyoung practically sobs in relief when he spots Jongho, the beta rushing over to him.

“Jesus,” the beta gasps, wrapping his arms around Wooyoung protectively as he helps the omega to his feet. “What happened? I got your text, but then you still weren’t home, and you weren’t answering your phone.” 

“I’ll explain,” Wooyoung gasps as he clutches onto the beta like his lifeline. 

When they exit the convenience store, Yunho isn’t around. Wooyoung is a little disappointed that he can’t thank the alpha one last time, but he also can’t blame the alpha for dipping out. He’d been assaulted with the scent of an omega on the edge of a heat while struggling to keep himself under control. Wooyoung clings to Jongho’s side, digging his nose into the beta’s shoulder, taking in the cinnamon scent he loves so much. 

Jongho doesn’t say anything as he helps Wooyoung back to the apartment, arms wrapped tight around the omega. Wooyoung is grateful for it, sinking into the beta’s side as he tries to calm himself down. 

The first thing Wooyoung does upon reaching home is to immediately change into his pajamas before grabbing the fleece blanket from the top of their sheets and curling himself into it on the bed. Jongho goes to the kitchen to make him a cup of tea, something to calm his nerves down. Wooyoung, meanwhile, burrows himself into the blanket, eyes sliding shut as he breathes in their mixed scent, sweet folded into something spicy. The blood quickly rushes to his groin, cock half hard as he focuses primarily on Jongho’s scent. 

The beta comes into the room with the tea, setting it down on the nightstand before he takes a seat on the edge of the bed. “I got a text from San,” he says, placing his hand on top of the lump of blankets he assumes Wooyoung is under. “He said his boyfriend came home with your phone.” Wooyoung pokes his head from underneath his blanket to look at Jongho. If he weren’t so in love with the beta he might have declared his love for San’s boyfriend right then and there, throwing down a gauntlet to challenge San for Yunho’s affection. As it were, the omega is more than happy with Jongho “What happened? Why does he have your phone? I thought you were supposed to be home _early_.” 

“I was,” Wooyoung whines, wiggling around in his blanket burrito so he can face the beta. “I was all ready to go at 2, but then my boss just dumped this pile of work on me before I could leave, so then I worked late and then—” His breath hitches when he thinks about the alpha he ran into. “There was an alpha, a terrible alpha. He wouldn’t leave me alone. He smelled my incoming heat and wanted to ‘help me through it.’” Wooyoung shudders at the thought, face scrunching up in disgust. 

Jongho’s hands curl into fists on his lip, his body tensed up. “You’re claimed,” he says, looking down at Wooyoung. “You even wore my sweater.” 

Wooyoung wraps the blankets around his body tighter, like he’s trying to fend off the imaginary alpha coming to touch him. “He knew it was a beta scent,” he says, tucking his chin to his chest. Jongho releases a long, suffering sigh that the omega winces at even though he knows he’s not the reason for it. “It didn’t deter him at all.” He sucks in a sharp breath, holding a hand against his chest to ground himself. Tears well in his eyes, but he reminds himself that he’s safe now. He’s with Jongho, and he’s safe. “I ran into San’s boyfriend by complete accident. He ran the alpha off.” 

Jongho takes a moment to compose himself, sucking in a sharp breath before he turns to look at Wooyoung. He reaches a hand out to stroke his thumb across the omega’s cheek affectionately. “What can I do for you?” he asks. 

Sighing, the omega nuzzles into the beta’s touch. The comfort of his bedroom combined with Jongho’s nice, familiar scent help ease the omega’s stress. He’s okay. He’s safe at home with his partner for his heat. Wooyoung reassures himself. “Just stay here with me,” he requests, wiggling one hand out of the blanket to cup the back of Jongho’s hand. He peeks over to the beta, scanning the younger man from head to toe. His gaze lingers on the beta’s crotch, guilt simmering in his gut when he sees the slight tent in the younger man’s pants. His scent must be affecting Jongho already.

“I’m sorry,” he says, tearing his gaze away from the beta’s crotch. He’s happy that he has an effect on Jongho. He wants to take advantage of it too—it was the whole point of even coming home early today. After the events of the past half hour, though, Wooyoung finds himself too worn and tired to make a move on his partner. “I’m so tired. I need a nap.” 

Jongho hums understandingly, leaning over to press a kiss to Wooyoung’s forehead. He didn’t even seem to notice the omega’s gaze on his groin. “Sleep,” he whispers into Wooyoung’s hairline. “I’ll stay here.” 

“Okay.” Wooyoung closes his eyes, fingers curling around the beta’s hand to hold him close. The omega swears he just barely relaxes into the bed before he falls asleep. 

  
  
  
  


When Wooyoung wakes up again, it’s in a cold sweat. He feels an annoying mixture of hot and cold underneath the sheets. The whole apartment is dark and quiet, the moonlight shines in through the window, and he can feel the weight of a body next to him. Clawing his way out of the blanket he’s wrapped up in, the omega turns on his side. Beside him he can make out the faint outline of Jongho’s back. 

Whimpering quietly, Wooyoung reaches out for the beta, wrapping a hand around one of Jongho’s thick, muscular arms. He tugs weakly at it, quietly begging for the beta’s attention. Jongho rolls over onto his back but doesn’t wake up. Not that it matters to Wooyoung because the omega catches a strong whiff of his cinnamon scent when the beta turns over. 

Sweat beads on his forehead as his breathing becomes labored. Digging his nose into Jongho’s chest, he inhales the beta’s scent as he wiggles and squirms his way closer to the younger man. When he presses his hips against Jongho’s side, he realizes just how hard he is. He moans, bucking up into Jongho’s body as he feels himself quickly growing wet. 

“Jongho,” he whispers the beta’s name, mouthing at the shirt covering the beta’s chest. He grinds his hips up into the younger’s body, groaning and licking at the cotton material in his mouth when more slick begins to leak from his hole. Desperate, Wooyoung calls for the beta again and then bites into Jongho’s pecs. 

Jongho groans, fingers blindly searching for Wooyoung. The beta initially smacks Wooyoung in the face with the back of his hands. The omega grunts, face scrunching up, before the fingers find their way into his hair, tugging gently at the strands, but Wooyoung can’t tell if he’s awake or not. 

“Baby,” he whines. 

“What?” Jongho groans. 

Wooyoung sighs, relieved to know that the beta is awake. “Jongho, please. It hurts.” 

Jongho struggles to wake up, yawning as he reaches up with his free hand to rub at the corner of his eye. Wooyoung claws at the beta’s shirt, pulling the collar down past his shoulder. He mouths at Jongho’s skin, licking into the cleft his collarbone makes. “My heat,” he pants out. 

Heaving in another breath, Jongho rolls onto his other side so that he’s facing the omega. “Your heat started already?” His voice is groggy with sleep. 

“Yeah,” Wooyoung nibbles into the beta’s collarbone, laving his tongue over the skin there. 

Jongho struggles to pick himself up, only managing to lift his head up briefly before he collapses back onto his pillow. “I’m so tired,” he huffs, sinking down into the mattress as he sluggishly runs his hand over his forehead. He’s trying to gather his wits and force himself to wake up. His omega is in heat right next to him, get up and help damnit. 

Wooyoung pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, crawling on top of the beta to straddle him. “I can do it,” he volunteers, rolling his hips down into Jongho. The beta is limp underneath him, but Wooyoung is sure he can soon change that. Sighing, Jongho reaches out to hold the omega by the hips, eyes sliding shut again as he tries in vain to fall back asleep. He knows he won’t, but the fatigue keeps him from actually getting up to help. 

The omega drapes himself over Jongho, fingers curling over his shoulders and his ass pressed into the beta’s flaccid dick. However, this close now he can smell the distinct scent of an omega in heat. Jongho’s cock chubs up a little at the scent, and he reaches up to pull the omega in close enough that he can press his nose into Wooyoung’s neck. The omega’s scent clouds his already tired mind, and he languidly rolls his hips up into Wooyoung’s ass. 

Wooyoung feels like the breath is punched from his lungs as he pushes down to rub his ass against Jongho’s clothed, half-hard cock. The beta releases a grumbly moan, fingers squeezing into Wooyoung’s hips. The omega breathes, open mouthed, against Jongho’s ear as his slick begins to leak out of his hole. Grimacing at the feeling, Wooyoung reaches down for the hem of his shorts. He needs to get these off. 

Jongho’s yawn breaks off into a moan when Wooyoung wiggles against his cock again, and, although he is still a little torn between sleep and arousal, he finds himself tipping towards the latter. Wooyoung slips out of his tiny shorts, and the full force of his pheromones hits the beta. Jongho takes in a gasping breath, hips bucking up into Wooyoung. The omega’s slick smears across his boxers, wetting the material over his cock, and Jongho is gone, throwing his head back against the pillow as his cock stiffens up with interest. 

“Woo,” he groans out. His voice is husky from sleep and so, so sexy. The omega shivers at his tone as he tilts his chin down to catch Jongho’s lips in a kiss.

“I’m sorry,” Wooyoung whispers, lips moving against Jongho’s as he talks. “I’m sorry. I know it’s too early, but I really need you.” 

“It’s okay,” the beta breathes out. He catches Wooyoung’s lips in a lazy kiss, running his tongue over the omega’s teeth and swiping over Wooyoung’s tongue. He’s awake now, more than before. Sleep still tugs at his mind, trying to coax him back into its embrace, but Jongho is sure he wouldn’t be able to sleep right now even if he wanted to. 

He finally moves his hands from Wooyoung’s hips, one hand trailing up his back, fingering along each little bump of the omega’s spine, as the other hand moves down to his underwear, tugging it down just enough to free his cock. The two of them continue to kiss, wet and messy and hot as their tongues, teeth, and lips all slide against and clash with each other. 

Then Wooyoung sinks his hips down. Jongho feels the omega’s slick on his cock, and the beta releases a low and long groan. Wooyoung bites his lip at the noise, helplessly grinding down on his partner’s cock, covering it with his slick until it's shiny and wet from tip to base. 

Jongho gropes Wooyoung’s ass cheeks with both his hands, fingers digging into his flesh and pulling them apart to bare the omega’s slick hole. Wooyoung mewls at the action, rolling his hips down to rub his cock against the beta’s well defined abs. Jongho’s night shirt has shucked up from their activities, baring the expanse of skin for the omega. Jongho might not be the tallest man—about the same height as Wooyoung—but he has a body to die for, and Wooyoung takes full advantage of that, rubbing his dick against the firm plane of the beta’s stomach. 

The omega tosses his head back with a moan, his hair already beginning to stick to his sweaty forehead. It feels good, but rutting against Jongho’s stomach isn’t enough. “Jongho,” he whines for the beta. It’s like two in the morning, and Jongho is barely awake, but Wooyoung is still so desperate for him. 

“I got you,” Jongho says before pressing open mouth kisses against the omega’s jawline. He moves one hand from Wooyoung’s ass to stroke his fingers over the omega’s hole as he holds him open with his other hand. Jongho groans when his fingers touch the omega’s slick, rubbing them up and down and spreading the lubricant over his hole, making sure Wooyoung is nice and wet for him. “Jesus, you’re fucking sopping wet,” the beta growls in a guttural voice. 

Wooyoung’s fingers dig into Jongho’s shoulders, making little crescent marks with his fingernails. More slick slips out of him, dripping down his thighs and onto Jongho’s fingers. His thighs shake, and he squeezes his knees into Jongho’s sides. “Please,” he begs the beta although he’s unable to come up with a coherent sentiment. He can’t tell Jongho _what_ he wants. He just _wants_. 

Jongho hums, acknowledging Wooyoung’s plea, before he presses two fingers into the omega’s hole. Wooyoung arches his back, crying out in pleasure. Jongho leisurely pumps his fingers into the omega’s warm and wet heat, watching the way that he squirms and writhes on top of the beta. Wooyoung has always been a sensual being, knows how to use his body to elicit the exact response he wants from Jongho. Jongho knows this, but he can’t help but think that the omega is even sexier when he’s in heat. Normally he wouldn’t be this sensitive or responsive, but in heat even the slightest of touches drives the omega wild with pleasure. 

Wooyoung releases a loud moan before he suckles into the beta’s neck because Jongho presses his fingers against his prostate. The omega nibbles at Jongho’s neck, hands running down the beta’s body while his thighs shake because Jongho continues to abuse his prostate. Heat rushes through the omega’s body, pooling into his abdomen as he feels his balls tighten. Finally Jongho relents on the pressure he’s placed on Wooyoung’s prostate, and the omega’s body goes lax against his own. 

Wooyoung pants against Jongho’s neck, struggling to form thoughts, let alone words. He wiggles his hips, trying to push Jongho’s fingers further into him. The beta takes the hint. 

Lifting his head up from the pillow so he can stare down the omega’s body, Jongho licks his lips at the sight of Wooyoung’s round ass. He digs his fingers hard into the omega’s cheek, pulling it aside to expose the omega’s entrance as best he can. Then he starts fucking his fingers into Wooyoung earnestly. The omega gasps out, voice hiccuping with each thrust as his fingers scramble to find purchase on the beta’s body. 

His breaths comes out hot against Jongho’s neck while the beta strains to keep his head up, watching his fingers as they fuck into Wooyoung’s hole. His veins bulge in his forearm due to the awkward angle he has to keep to finger the omega, but Jongho focuses solely on Wooyoung’s pleasure. When his neck so he drops becomes sore from holding it up, he collapses back onto the pillow, gritting his teeth together as he works to keep up the pace he set. 

With each thrust of his fingers, he fucks more slick from Wooyoung’s hole, coating the omega’s inner thighs, his own hand, and his pelvis when it drips down onto the beta’s body. It’s wet and filthy, but Jongho can’t be bothered by it, the pheromones emanating from Wooyoung keeping him from thinking rationally. “You’re so messy,” he whispers to Wooyoung. “My messy baby,” he coos. 

Wooyoung loses it, sobbing as he releases onto Jongho’s stomach, rubbing his cock against the beta’s body pathetically as he rides out his orgasm. Jongho slips his fingers from the omega’s hole, grasping onto both of his ass cheeks again, spreading the omega’s slick along his skin as he does so. He kneads his fingers into the omega’s globes, helping him rut against the beta’s body. 

“Jongho. Oh, my God. Jongho,” Wooyoung gasps out as his hips finally come to a stop. His head feels fuzzy, and he’s still riding the high of his orgasm. His fingers twist into Jongho’s shirt, bunching it up on his chest. 

“You good?” Jongho asks. 

Wooyoung tilts his head down until his forehead is pressed to the beta’s shoulder. He shakes his head in answer. “Need more,” he whines. 

“More?” the beta repeats. 

With a whimper, Wooyoung removes a hand from Jongho’s shirt to reach down, over their bodies, to grab Jongho’s hard cock by the base. The beta groans, tilting his head back. Wooyoung presses the head of his cock to his hole, biting his lip as the tip of the beta’s cock rubs against his entrance. Holding the beta firmly in his hand, Wooyoung pushes himself up to straddle the beta’s waist. Then he sinks down onto Jongho’s cock, lips parting in a silent moan as he slowly seats himself on Jongho’s cock. 

When Jongho bottoms out in him, Wooyoung releases a breath, moving his hands on top of Jongho’s chest to brace himself. Wooyoung can just barely make out the beta’s face in the moonlight, and he has the sudden urge to turn on the light. That would mean getting up to find the switch though, and he tightens up on Jongho’s cock at the mere thought of leaving. 

Jongho moans at the tight heat engulfing his cock, but he holds still, waiting for Wooyoung. This is about the omega after all. Sucking in a breath, Wooyoung adjusts himself before he finally starts moving. He lifts his hips up until just the tip of Jongho’s cock remains in him, and then he sinks back down. They both moan as Wooyoung begins riding the beta. 

Jongho reaches down to grab Wooyoung’s shirt, pulling it up over his chest. The omega mewls, head tilting back, as cool air hits his chest, nipples hardening as a result. It takes some coaxing to get Wooyoung to lift his arms up, but Jongho manages to pull the shirt off the omega. 

Now completely naked and bare for the beta, only the darkness provides cover for the omega. He’s oddly self conscious underneath Jongho’s gaze, reaching up with one hand to cover his chest. Jongho quickly pries that arm away, encouraging the omega to ride him harder as he runs his hands over Wooyoung’s chest. His fingers run over the omega’s nipples, pinching the pretty pink nubs between his fingers, and Wooyoung’s hips stutter. 

Grunting, Jongho bucks his hips in response, fucking up into the omega. Wooyoung cries out, fingers digging into Jongho’s chest as he holds still. The beta fucks him like that for a moment, looking up at the omega as he falls apart on top of him. Pausing, Jongho takes a moment to bend his knees, planting his feet on the bed for better leverage. Then he thrusts up again. Each thrust fucks more slick out of the omega. It drips down over the beta’s cock and pelvis, creating a mess over the younger man. Wooyoung feels another orgasm build in his gut, and he begins riding Jongho’s cock again, rolling his hips down to meet each of Jongho’s thrusts, desperately chasing that release. 

Jongho’s hands move from Wooyoung’s chest, down his ribs and over his hips, groping his ass once again. Wooyoung clenches down, and the beta hisses as heat pools in his groin. He can feel his own orgasm quickly approaching, hurtling closer to the edge as Wooyoung continues to ride him. 

The omega cums first with a gasping breath, his thighs shaking as he releases over his stomach. He squeezes Jongho’s cock with his warm heat as he does, and the beta shouts, bucking his hips up as he empties his cum inside the omega. The younger man runs his hands over the omega’s ass, squeezing the flesh and pushing his cheeks together as he ruts up into Wooyoung to ride out his high. Then he collapses onto the sheets, breathless as he stares up at Wooyoung’s silhouette above him. 

The omega is still warm and wet around his softening cock, but Wooyoung doesn’t seem the least bit interested in moving. Jongho feels a wave of sleepiness hit, his eyes drooping as he fights the urge to fall asleep. Wooyoung still needs him. His omega still needs him, but he’s so, so tired. His eyes slide shut for a moment, only opening again when Wooyoung’s hair tickles his nose when the omega leans back over him. 

“Jongho,” he whimpers. “I need more.” Wooyoung still feels hot, his cock still hard. 

Jongho forces his eyes open, hands kneading into the omega’s ass. “Okay,” he agrees. His hands move down to the back of Wooyoung’s thighs. Then he rolls them over, his soft cock slipping out of Wooyoung in the process. The omega cries out in protest. 

“Hush,” Jongho says to him, catching the omega’s lips in another kiss. His hands move from the omega’s thigh to his crotch. He’s still so wet from his own slick, and Jongho runs his hands over the sensitive skin where his thighs meet his hips, rubbing over his balls and then his cock. Wooyoung sobs at the touch, hips bucking up against the beta’s palm. 

As Jongho grinds the heel of his palm down against Wooyoung’s dick, the omega understands that this is how the younger man intends to get him off, and he immediately starts crying out in protest. “No,” he whines, reaching down to push Jongho’s hand away from him. “I need you in me.” 

Jongho’s dick twitches in interest, but Jongho doesn’t know that he can get hard again. Wooyoung smells amazing in his heat, and usually the beta can go again, but it’s so early in the morning, and he’s tired, and if only he were an alpha this probably wouldn’t even be a problem. An omega in heat could easily keep an alpha going for as long as needed, but Jongho is just a beta. He can’t. 

“Okay,” he agrees anyways, reaching down to fist himself back to full hardness. He winces at the touch. It hurts, his cock still so sensitive for his last orgasm, but Wooyoung’s scent helps him get there. He’s still slick thanks to Wooyoung’s natural lubricant, so it’s not too difficult when he lines himself up with the omega’s hole to sink back inside. 

The heat that engulfs him like a vice is a completely different story. Jongho’s stomach flips, and he trembles as his oversensitive cock is once again welcomed into Wooyoung’s warmth. “Fuck,” his voice cracks as his he leans down to bite into the omega’s shoulder. 

Wooyoung moans, body twisting and squirming against the sheets. “Fuck me,” he begs when Jongho just sits there, fully sheathed in the omega’s heat. 

With a shaky breath, Jongho braces his arms on either side of Wooyoung’s head before he begins fucking into the omega. His pace is languid, the muscles of his thighs twitching as he tries his best not to grimace. It feels good. It feels so good it hurts. His cock is just too sensitive, but his omega needs him. 

Eventually, the pleasure begins to outweigh the pain and Jongho starts fucking into the omega harder, hips smacking against his ass. He won’t last long; he can’t. Jongho can already feel himself teetering on the edge of an orgasm, but he knows he can’t cum yet. If he does, he knows he won’t be able to get Wooyoung off. 

“I’m going to cum,” Wooyoung whimpers, reaching down between their bodies to jerk himself up. Jongho holds in his sigh of relief, picking up his pace, hips thrusting down into the omega. Wooyoung’s quiet cries quickly increase in volume, body tightening up as his cums again. He writhes on the bed, his whole body trembling with pleasure. Jongho thrusts deep into the omega, his own thighs quivering as he cums for a second time. 

Now fully spent, Jongho struggles to keep himself from collapsing on top of the omega, his arms shaking from the effort to hold himself up. Wooyoung’s chest heaves underneath him, the omega’s eyes closed as he attempts to come down from his high. His heat isn’t over—far from it—but for now he’s satisfied. Probably for the best too because Jongho definitely needs the rest. Wooyoung can sense how tired the beta is, and he runs his fingers through Jongho’s hair, petting him affectionately. 

“Thank you,” Wooyoung purrs. 

Jongho hums before he moves back, trying to pull out of the omega, but Wooyoung locks his legs around the beta with a whimper. “Don’t,” he pleads, stopping Jongho who blinks down at him. “Please. Feels like—feels like you knotted me this way.” 

Jongho shudders at the words. “Okay.” He runs his fingers down the omega’s side as he tries to figure out how best to lay them out. “Okay, hold on.” He doesn’t want to lie down on Wooyoung, and he doesn’t know that he wants the omega to lie on top of him for an extended period of time either. It takes a lot of maneuvering of the limbs, but Jongho manages to rearrange them so that they’re spooning, his arms wrapped around the omega’s waist and his cock still buried in his hole. 

Wooyoung sighs, finally content enough for his eyes to slide shut once again. 

“I’m sorry.”

Jongho’s words catch his attention, and Wooyoung’s eyes snap open. His eyebrows knit together in concern, and he asks, “What for?” 

Jongho’s fingers dig into his stomach, a comforting pressure on the omega’s abdomen. He mouths at the nape of Wooyoung’s neck for a moment before pressing his forehead against the back of his neck. “For not being able to knot you. For having a hard time getting up to help you with your heat. My scent wasn’t even enough to deter an alpha. God, if I were an alpha—” 

“Jongho,” Wooyoung interrupts him. If he could he would turn over to face the younger man, but he can’t, so he places his hands on top of the beta’s and squeezes them reassuringly. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.” 

“Why not?” Jongho challenges. “San’s boyfriend had to step in to help you. An _alpha_.” 

“Because he was there!” Wooyoung exclaims, turning his head towards the beta. He can’t quite see Jongho, but like this, he can smell the beta’s familiar scent, and it brings him comfort. “He just happened to be there. That’s all. You can’t tell me that you wouldn’t have knocked that asshole out if you had been there, Jongho. I _know_ you. Beta or not, you could take on any alpha.” 

Jongho places a kiss on his neck, a sign of gratitude. “I just—I can’t believe that he still tried even though you were _drenched_ in my scent. Why wasn’t it enough to stop him?” 

“Because he was an asshole,” Wooyoung answers simply. 

“It was because of my scent—” 

“I love your scent,” the omega declares proudly before Jongho can even think to finish his train of thoughts. “So don’t you dare badmouth my favorite scent in the whole world.” 

Jongho huffs a small little laugh at that, pressing another kiss to the omega’s neck. “I love you,” he says, eyes drooping closed as his sleepiness finally catches up to him. 

“I love you too,” Wooyoung purrs. He snuggles into his pillow, pressing his nose into it where their combined scent of sugar and spice overwhelms him in his post-orgasm bliss. His heart feels absolutely overwhelmed with his own love for the beta behind him. 

“Thank you,” Jongho mumbles against his neck, “for choosing me.” 

Wooyoung pauses at the words, once again turning his head to try and catch a glimpse of the beta. Jongho seems to have fallen asleep on him though, his breaths evening out as he tickles the little hairs on the back of his neck. He huffs, as he turns back to once again settle down. “I should be the one saying that,” he speaks into the quiet room. 

He’s looking forward to this weekend. 


End file.
